


The Great Holiday Party of 2011

by the_contrarian



Category: Glee
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), hummelholidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_contrarian/pseuds/the_contrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt realizes that he doesn’t know where Finn is, it gives him an excuse to leave the main room.</p><p>Written for the hummelholidays prompt 'Holiday Party'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Holiday Party of 2011

The combined Warblers and New Directions Great Holiday Party of 2011, falling three days before Christmas on the third night of Hanukkah, is going exactly as well as Kurt had expected, which is to say, not well at all. Not for him personally, at any rate. Hosted in the basement fellowship hall at Sam and Quinn’s church, he was uncomfortable as soon as he parked. His boyfriend is quite literally not visible, a result of a swarm of Warblers and Blaine’s height. The girls, including Rachel and Mercedes, have mostly kept to themselves, even though Kurt is usually privy to supposedly girls-only secrets. There are just enough people there who aren’t Warblers or New Directioners that Kurt can’t quite keep track of where everyone is. 

When Kurt realizes that he doesn’t know where Finn is, it gives him an excuse to leave the main room. He and Finn have baking to do in the morning, after all, and looking for Finn so they can take their leave seems reasonable. It has very little, Kurt tells himself, with wanting to see if he can catch Finn with his mystery boyfriend. 

He’s curious, is the main thing. Finn hasn’t come out at school—everyone else thinks that Finn is single—and he’s never told any of them who his boyfriend is. Kurt is positive that he’s the only one who realized that Finn had an overnight guest the previous Christmas, and as far as Kurt can tell, it hasn’t been repeated. Kurt understands why they might not want to be out, but it doesn’t quench the curiosity. 

Kurt is stepping through the hallway behind the kitchen, which seems to double as a pantry, when he hears footsteps behind him. He pauses and then turns quickly, which seems to catch his follower off-guard. It’s dark, and all Kurt can tell is that the other person is a boy, taller than Kurt but similarly built. 

“Hello?” Kurt says guardedly. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” the other boy says, but even as he’s speaking, he’s stepping closer to Kurt, and once Kurt registers the predatory tone, the boy’s identity clicks. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt says flatly. “I’m just looking for my brother so he and I can leave.” 

“Already?” Sebastian steps closer. “You and I have barely gotten to talk, Kurt.” Kurt takes a step backward before registering it as a bad move, his back now against a shelving unit full of canned goods. 

“We’re hardly friends,” Kurt snaps. 

“We don’t have to be _friends_ ,” Sebastian says, and his mouth is so close to Kurt’s ear that Kurt can feel his breath. Uncomfortably close, Kurt tells himself, but the rest of his body doesn’t think so. Sebastian is almost touching him, and Kurt would be lying if he said Sebastian isn’t attractive. 

Kurt wants to agree. The hallway is dark, and no one would ever know if he gave in to what Sebastian clearly wants. A few kisses, never to be repeated, and most of Kurt thinks that’s probably nothing compared to what he suspects Sebastian and Blaine have done. He knows he shouldn’t, knows he shouldn’t even _want_ to, but trapped between cans and Sebastian, knowing Sebastian either wants him or is very good at pretending, he’s tempted. 

Tempted enough that he doesn’t push Sebastian away. He holds his breath, waiting, and he can feel himself tense as Sebastian starts to close the distance between them. Kurt doesn’t move at all, and he barely holds in his disappointed sigh when Sebastian suddenly moves away. 

“Not like that,” Sebastian mutters, almost under his breath, and as quickly as he appeared, he’s heading back down the hallway, presumably towards the party. 

Kurt stands still, breathing deeply for a few moments before continuing walking through the halls and back towards the fellowship hall. When he’s almost there, Finn pops out, grinning when he sees Kurt. 

“There you are. Ready to leave?” Finn asks. “Puck’s going to sleep over, but don’t worry, he knows he has to clear out before baking.”

“Yes,” Kurt says quickly, filling with relief. “I am definitely ready to go. Maybe we could all watch a movie?” 

“Sure,” Finn says, looking slightly surprised, but Kurt needs the distraction. He needs to not think about how attracted he was to Sebastian Smythe.


End file.
